


Steven vs Spinel

by InfamousPlayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousPlayer/pseuds/InfamousPlayer
Summary: Steven's first fight against Spinel.





	Steven vs Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is an Alternate Universe. Steven will have a lot of of powers that he doesn't have on the show, and I will explain all of them at the end notes. Now enjoy.

  
You know what they say. Never tempt fate. Well, Steven had just learned that in the worst way possible.

She had come out of _nowhere._

Honestly, at sixteen, he thinks he should've known better.

Happily ever afters _don't exist._

It was his fault, honestly. He was the one who went singing around like an idiot about how the universe was saved and how they did it.

And then, of course, the universe just had to take a huge dump on him. Like ALWAYS.

He was just there, having a good time with the gems after a few months on Homeworld with the Diamonds.

And then BAM! She came.

"Are you Steven Universe?!" He should probably have said no. But of course, he just had to say yes. And then all hell broke loose.

She attacked, singing, and if Pearl's mutterings about how it can't be and his mom ABSOLUTELY FREAKING OUT inside his head were something to go by, it was obvious that they both knew the crazy gem, and that they probably did something to her. More specifically Pink.

What a shocker.

"Mom, who is this?!" The hybrid asked frantically as he dodged a kick from her stretched leg, the mysterious gem spinning her scythe with ridiculous fluidity as she came at them. They all managed to dodge, but she stretched herself and spun around the whole cliff, preparing another attack.

"I- I- I can't-" Pink kept stammering, and it was clear to Steven that she was crying, and her feelings were distracting him from the fight.

"Mom, cut it out! We have a fight to win!" He berated her, just as the mysterious gem came back at them, using the momentum that she made by stretching herself around the lighthouse to come back at them in amazing speeds.

With one hit, she poofed all the gems right in front of him. His shock was quickly replaced by anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Steven yelled, his shield materializing instantly as he struggled to keep his feelings in check, the pink aura from Diamond Mode leaking through his body.

The gem smirked. "What's the matter, Steven? Miss your friends already?" She taunted, and he clenched his fists, feeling his blood boil with rage.

Finally, FINALLY they had peace, only for this idiot to come and ruin everything.

He was going to make her PAY-

Nope, NOPE! These were the OLD Steven's thoughts! He wasn't like that anymore. He had already came back from that dark place White had thrown him in two years ago. He helped people, he didn't try to kill them.

Even though sometimes he REALLY WANTED TO.

"Well, don't worry, YOU'LL JOIN THEM SOON ENOUGH!" She screamed and jumped towards the sixteen year old, her scythe raised and ready to strike down at him. He raised his shield to block but...

"DODGE!" Pink screamed in his head, and thank god he had super speed and his opponent was basically frozen in the air for him, because this made him lose focus for a second.

Not having the patience to question it, he just obeyed, doing a backflip and masterfully avoiding her attack as she slammed on the ground.

"Why did you tell me to dodge?! Those things have no effect on me!" Steven exclaimed in his head, time frozen around him as pink energy constantly came out of his body, representing his use of super speed.

"That's not an ordinary destabilizer! It resets you to what you were once you emerged! How did she get that?! And the Injector?! I locked those things away ages ago!" The Diamond exclaimed inside his head, and he cringed from how loud she was being.

"Can you tone it down please?! This is not the time!" He yelled as time came back to normal, and he had to duck Matrix style to avoid another one of her slashes.

"So it seems you two can communicate then! Isn't that great?! Tell me, is she screaming in terror and despair? Or maybe, she doesn't even REMEMBER ME?!" The mysterious gem roared as she flung herself at him again, and the hybrid grunted as he readied himself to dodge once more.

Steven dodged, over and over again, to the sides, bending himself down Matrix style, rolling on the floor, doing anything he could to avoid the glowing and menacing energy scythe.

Usually, it would be easy for him to dodge her attacks, as he was at least a million times faster than her, but she fought in a way that was so unpredictable and unique that he had trouble to actually dodge her completely.

And he was also rusty. Give him a break.

The hybrid skidded to a stop, moving to the left just in time to dodge her coming down on him with everything she had, and immeadiately kicked the stretchy gem away before she could react. It didn't have the desired effect, however.

She yelped in pain when he kicked her, but it soon turned into a laugh as she bended around like a cartoon character and wrapped herself around the lighthouse again, using her incredibly flexible limbs to come back behind him, raising her scythe to attack him on his back.

He wasn't having it. Quickly turning around, he summoned his shield to block her slash, but instead of the thing hitting it and bouncing back along with the stretchy gem, his shield simply BROKE, like a piece of paper, sparking in pink before disappearing, while Steven spun around in the air and came back to the ground without his usual grace, skidding to a stop.

The hybrid shook his head to try and get rid of the ringing that was absolutely killing his ears, his eyesight blurry as he heard a voice, calling out his name, telling him to-

"LOOK OUT!" Pink screamed, and he regained his balance just enough to see the gem coming at him again, scythe raised and the maniacal look in her eyes still prominent.

Quickly rolling to the side, he let her fly past him, forming an energy blast in his right hand and throwing it at her. But he noticed that it was strangely weaker than it usually was.

It hit it's mark anyway, and the psycho yelped in pain again as she was blasted away by the hybrid's attack, spinning in the air and stretching her free hand to grab the floor of the cliff and flung herself back to it, falling on her knees and dropping her energy scythe beside her.

"Whoa... you're still that strong even after a hit from this thing... you really are interesting, Steven Universe..." The gem chuckled darkly as she rolled her shoulders, trying to recover from the surprisingly strong blast.

Steven was confused. Although it clearly did a lot of damage, he was sure he put enough power in that thing to poof any gem weaker than the Diamonds. Just what did that scythe do to him?

"It's a rejuvenator." He heard his mom say, and quickly slowed down time so they could talk. The hybrid quickly realized that it wasn't as effective as before, and time was still clearly running, just severely slowed down.

"A what now?" He asked as he tried to focus again, still slighty disoriented from the attack. "Homeworld used to use that thing on gems that started to get out of line. One hit from it, and you're back to how you were once you emerged." The Diamond explained, but Steven was still confused.

"But I still don't get it, why did it affect me? The other destabilizers didn't do that." He asked as the gem was slowly but surely starting to move again.

"Maybe it doesn't affect your human half, but your gem, on the other hand..." Pink pondered in his mind, and he finally understood.

"It reseted my gem to how it used to be." Steven said as his body froze, and, for the first time in a while, panic started to flood him.

Damnit, he was never going to sing like that again.

"Not totally. You were just weakened. DON'T let it hit you again. If this keeps up..."  
"I'll be too weak to finish this fight. Got it. Time to go to work." The hybrid said as he got up, time going back to normal as his opponent also got up, the scythe still fallen at her side.

"Just why are you doing this? I don't even know who you are..." Steven pleaded, almost desperately, because, even though he had taken quite a liking to fighting since he was fourteen and started to grow exponentially stronger, at his core, he still didn't like to hurt people.

Especially people who were clearly suffering.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as she appeared to boil with rage, steam almost coming out of her as she shook in anger.

"Who am I?" She whispered, so softly that only his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear it. "Apparently... A COMPLETE IDIOT!" She roared, absolute FURY like he never felt before coming out of her in waves, and his emotion sensing powers were never more detrimental than now.

It distracted him so much that he couldn't do shit when she flung herself at him, no scythe, only fists, which were enlarged significantly, ready to pound him to hell.

And that she did. While he was distraught by the pure fury coming out of her, she punched him in the face with everything she had, so hard that it sent him flying up, but he quickly recovered, now focusing back on the fight, rolling around in the air and throwing two energy wires at the ground beside her, flinging himself back to it and slamming her with his feet, which were glowing pink and sent her flying back to her scythe.

Shit.

She grunted in pain, realizing she was still heavily outmatched without her scythe, so she quickly grabbed it, running at him again, yelling like a maniac as she slashed down at him, with the hybrid dodging all of her blows with significantly more trouble than before.

She yelled in annoyance as he flipped back again, spinning around and finally managing to strike him on his left cheek, although barely, as he managed to dodge a little to the side before the attack hit.

It still threw him back though, and he jumped away from the crazy gem while holding his injured cheek, which was glowing pink along with the pink lines that were clawing at his body.

Feeling his powers weaken once more, he quickly got his bearings back together and held the middle of her scythe in an iron grip as she flung herself on him again.

That iron grip was getting weaker and weaker by the second however, as he felt that damn uncomfortable sensation and shock that the destabilizers always brought when they hit him, the pink lines clawing at his body once more as he felt himself get weaker and weaker.

"What's the matter, Steven? You look troubled." The maniac taunted, getting on his face with a smirk that annoyed him more than he liked to admit.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled, asking it for the last time, and her smirk simply grew.

"Your worst nightmare."

He responded by grunting in annoyance and allowing the pink aura from Diamond Mode envelop him, his eyes turning pink along with his hair, and he took pleasure in the shock and fear that quickly replaced her smirk.

The transformed hybrid easily ripped the rejuvenator from her grip, spinning around and kicking her directly in the chin, sending her flying away and past the lighthouse, before quickly snapping the rejuvenator in half like a twig, seeing the energy blade turn off for good.

He breathed a sigh of relief, before grunting and falling on one knee, supporting himself by placing a hand on his other knee, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Turn off Diamond Mode. NOW!" His mom commanded in his head, her voice way harder to hear than usual, and he was not going to contradict her, considering how drained he was already. Steven let his aura disappear, the pink energy burning away in the air as his eyes and hair went back to normal, the mysterious gem coming back to the top of the lighthouse.

And she was PISSED.

That hurt. A LOT. Whatever that transformation was, it was definitely something to be feared. It reminded the stretchy gem a little too much of... her.

If he wasn't already weakened, she would definitely have poofed then and there. But she had the suspicion that he still held back on purpose, so he didn't shatter her.

Too bad for him.

She smirked as the last of the pink energy disappeared in the air, and he was still on one knee, trying to catch his breath.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Steven! Now, you're done for!" She yelled confidently as she got up from her crouched position, her fists enlarging again.

The hybrid grunted as he got up, obviously tired from the transformation as he looked up at her, one eye closed and teeth clenched. "I'm not sure about that." He yelled despite himself, and the gem simply laughed.

"Oh, honey, I think the rejuvenator affected your human brain a little. Just look at yourself! You're a wreck!" She taunted, but Steven just smirked.

"Then this should be even more humiliating for you." He said before disappearing in a flash of pink, appearing right in front of her before she could react, Hammerfist on his right hand as he uppercutted her towards the sky, quickly following her as she tried to recover.

She spinned around and brought her enlarged hands together, enlarging them even further and bringing them down on him. He grunted as he summoned his bubble to block the brunt of the attack, but was still thrown down in immense speeds towards the ground again.

The hybrid popped his bubble and focused all the good thoughts he could think of to stop his fall. He managed when he was only inches from hitting the sea, stopping himself completely in the air and breathing out a sigh of relief.

That relief was short lived however, as a hand suddenly grabbed him by his neck and threw him up again, and the poor sixteen years old was flung up beyond the clouds, spinning around like crazy and trying to focus again.

He managed to stop himself just in time to see his opponent coming at him, killing intent visible in her eyes as she approached. He spun around in super speed, covering himself in pink energy as he fell against her in speeds way below his usual, but more than enough to create a sonic boom when the two forces met, with Steven overpowering his opponent and sending her flying back.

She didn't let up, however, quickly stretching her arm and grabbing him by his face, bringing him down with her. The teenager grunted in annoyance as he grabbed her stretched arm and pulled her towards him, punching her in the cheek and throwing her away to the right, making him go to the left.

Steven followed up by throwing an energy wire at the psycho, which wrapped itself around the gem's neck as he pulled himself towards her, hitting her with both his feet and immediately spinning around to hit her with an energy blast as soon as he was gone past her, sending her back towards the ground.

She wasn't having it, however, and stretched her arms to grab the hybrid and flung herself at him, grabbing the sixteen year old and rolling around in the air with him struggling in her grasp, punching her in the face with an energy filled punch.

"Why you little!" She yelled in anger as she threw him towards the ground, following him and enlarging her right fist severely, preparing her hardest punch yet. Steven opened his eyes just in time to see her coming, and, for the first time in a long while, he thought that he might die if that attack hit.

So he did what he did best. He defended himself.

Summoning his Crystal Shield was definitely a risk now, considering how weakened he was, but he didn't have much of a choice. His bubble wouldn't be enough the way he was now, and his normal shield wouldn't protect the rest of his body from the fall.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, as he could fall from this distance and get up as if nothing had happened. Now though, he doubted it.

Letting the shield engulf him, he locked eyes with his opponent again, and could swear that he saw tears in there. Her punch hit his shield as they both immediately fell towards Beach City, which was packed with people and gems who were wondering what those shockwaves in the air were.

They were about to find out, as the two fighters fell directly on the streets close to the Big Donut, creating a huge crater and making several people loose their balance, running for their lives, the gems that were on the small city helping them and providing cover.

The smoke from the impact cleared, showing that the psychotic gem was still trying to break the Crystal Shield, which had embedded itself on the ground because of the fall, with the hybrid unharmed inside, but grunting in effort to maintain the shield, as it took way more energy than his usual one.

The gem yelled, forcing her fist into the shield even more, and something happened that made Steven's blood freeze.

The shield cracked.

The hybrid's eyes widened beyond belief, as his strongest defense started to crack like glass, his opponent smirking as she forced her punch even more.

"Like I thought. You weren't always a powerful hero, were you?" She taunted, and he grunted, desperately trying to concentrate and regenerate his damaged shield, but it was too late. He had to backflip away to avoid her giant fist slamming down at him as his Crystal Shield broke like glass, the remains of it disappearing in the air in pink flickers.

He breathed heavily, trying to focus as the stretchy gem threw herself at him for the billionth time in the fight, grabbing him by his neck and slamming the hybrid on the floor, dragging him around it and destroying the street even more.

She laughed in glee as she dragged him around the floor, ripping it around like grass. She then lifted him up, still holding him by the neck as he tried to escape, and threw him away like a ragdoll, the hybrid slamming against a wall and falling on the ground, trying to get up.

"Steven!" Greg yelled as he ran to his son, who raised a hand to stop him from coming closer, not wanting him to get involved on the fight.

He panted harshly, trying to stay conscious as the gem approached, fearing for his life for the first time in two years. Getting on his knees, he stared at the gem, who was smirking that maniacal grin of hers, making a 'bring it on' gesture with her hand.

"What's wrong? Weren't you supposed to be a hero who saved the galaxy? That can't possibly be all you got, right? Steven Universe?" She drawled out as he tried to get back to his feet, only managing to barely get up before falling on his knees again, supporting himself with both his hands.

From afar, he could hear his mom trying to soothe him, clearly worried like she never had been before, but his powers were weakened to such a state that he couldn't even hear her anymore.

Everyone around the fight were asking themselves what the heck was going on. Steven was probably the strongest being in the universe, able to go toe to toe with White, and WIN. And now, he was getting his ass handed to him by a random gem? What was happening here?

The hybrid finally managed to get back to his feet, still panting harshly and having one eye closed because of the pain. Usually, her attacks would be nothing on him, but with his endurance severely weakened, it would be an understatement to say that all his body was in fire with pain.

He focused, his weakened healing powers doing their job and healing him a little, just enough for him to open his second eye, which were blurry with dizziness and pain seconds ago, now were as sharp as they were when the fight started. His opponent noticed this.

"Oh? Still have some fight left in you? That's fine. THAT WAY I CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER EVEN MORE!" The stretchy gem yelled as her fists grew, Steven running at her with speeds she didn't know he still had as they engaged again.

The hybrid jumped, getting slightly above her height and delivering a flurry of punches that she was forced to block by crossing her arms in front of her, her enlarged fists blocking his weakened attacks completely.

He fell back to the ground, punching her in the stomach through an opening in her defense, making her yelp in pain, before she growled and lashed out at him, with him blocking and countering back.

Everyone around there watched as the weakened hybrid fought with everything he had against the psychopath, using his martial arts experience from his training with Pearl and Connie to his advantage.

He continued to trade blows with her, the hybrid trying to deliver a spinning kick to her head, but she ducked under it and countered by kicking his other leg, making him lose his balance and trip, but he quickly flipped upside down and came back to his feet, with the gem attacking him again with both her fists, which he blocked with his Hammerfists and threw her back, kicking her in the stomach while she was out of balance.

She screamed and came at him again, with him blocking her punch aimed at his head, but she then spinned around, using the momentum to try and kick his legs, which he blocked with his knee while she continued to try and kick his legs, his knee blocking all of her attempts.

Their feet met when Steven blocked another one of her kicks, and she used the opportunity to spin around like a cartoon character and kick him, which he blocked with both his hands, but couldn't do anything when her other foot came at him, hitting his chin and making him spit blood.

The gem's leg came down at him again, her foot ready to connect with his face, but he blocked it with both his hands and forcefully threw it down, making her try and punch him, which he ducked under and held her wrist, uppercutting her in the chin and connecting it with a swift energy filled kick on the stomach, which threw her back as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"You... WHY. DON'T. YOU. DIE?!" The psycho yelled as she lunged at him again, her left fist enlarging and coming down at the hybrid, only for it to meet his shield instead, which he quickly used to bash her face and throw her back again. She screamed and lunged at him yet again, refusing to let up.

They continued trading blows like crazy, Steven's ones being much weaker but carefully placed, as he knew that one mistake would be his end.

She continued trying hitting him like a maniac, but everytime Steven dodged, having much more experience in this than she did. He dodged another punch, slapping her wrist to the side and making her spin around to try and hit him with a spinning punch, which he ducked under and came back with an uppercut, which she backflipped to avoid, her stretchy and malleable body making it easy for her to do acrobatic movements.

Coming back at him again, she blocked a punch with her wrist, enlarging her other hand and trying to punch him in the face with a finishing blow, but he blocked it with his Hammerfist again, using the opportunity to grab her wrist with both his hands and jump at her face, wrapping both his legs around her neck, flipping around and slamming her down on the floor with his legs still wrapped on her neck.

She smirked, wrapping her limbs around him and trapping him there, as he struggled to break free, but his weakened super strength wasn't any help right now. She stretched her neck as he tried to break free, getting on his face with a smirk.

"Big mistake Steven. Never try to immobilize someone who can stretch their limbs as they please." She said while tightening her grip on him, the hybrid grunting in pain as it got harder to breathe. But he then smirked.

"Yeah? Well, how about another lesson then? Never try to immobilize someone who can clone himself..." The sixteen years old said as the pink aura from Diamond Mode enveloped him again, but instead of his hair turning pink and his eyes becoming diamond shaped and also pink, it simply flew up, taking shape and becoming another Steven, who had his fist raised and glowing pink, with another, bigger fist made of pure pink energy enveloping his normal fist.

"AND CAN TRADE PLACES WITH SAID CLONE!" The hybrid yelled as the Steven that the mysterious gem was immobilizing disappeared in a burst of pink energy, which completely disoriented the stretchy gem as she got her limbs back together, with the real Steven coming down at her, his glowing energy fist meeting her face as she didn't even have time to block it, creating yet another crater on the floor and throwing rubble all around the place.

Everyone around there had to back away from all the rubble the impact threw at them, with the ground shaking from the power of the attack. The gems that were there kicked and punched the bigger pieces of rubble, protecting the citizens from the city that the hybrid who saved them loved so much.

Speaking of said hybrid, he jumped out of the crater, which was still covered with smoke, and came back to the ground, dropping to his knees and panting like crazy, but alive.

Nobody dared to say anything, the smoke still clearing from the crater. It was proof of the power that the hybrid held, honestly. Even while severely weakened, he was still capable of shaking the ground and create a massive crater on it with a single punch.

The silence was broken by a laugh, and Steven's eyes widening more than ever, as the maniacal laugh only grew, the responsible for it jumping out of the crater and coming back to the ground while still laughing, covered in scratches and clearly wounded, but alive.

"You've got to be shitting me..." The hybrid muttered, his shock surpassing his good manners. He just punched her hard enough to bury her on the floor, and she came out of it while laughing. Just what was this gem?

"Oh, don't feel so bad Steven. Your punch really hurt, honestly. It's just... well, how do I say this? When you're made to stretch and bounce all over the place, a punch usually doesn't have as much of an impact as it would normally have." She explained as if she was talking to a child, her voice taunting, and the pain and fatigue that he was feeling got in the way of his better judgment, and he yelled in annoyance and lunged at her for a change.

It was exactly what she wanted.

Smirking, her gem glowed, and Steven only had a second to register what she pulled out of it, before his eyes widened even more than before and he had to do the same trick again, switching places with a clone and backflipping away from the maniac who just slashed his poor clone in half with a brand new rejuvenator.

"You know what they say. Always come prepared. You didn't really think I would come here with only one rejuvenator did you?" The gem asked, smirking, as she rested the rejuvenator on her shoulder, the two severed parts of his clone disappearing in bursts of pink energy.

The hybrid cursed, panting, realizing he just wasted a clone because of his carelessness. Slapping his cheeks, he focused again as he got up, using the last of his energy to ignite his blade on his right hand, clearly surprising his opponent.

"Oh? Still has some tricks up your sleeve. Got it. BRING IT ON!" The psycho yelled as she readied her scythe, her opponent coming at her with everything he had, his speed still impressive even after everything.

He spun around in the air, trying to slash her neck with his glowing pink blade, but it was blocked by her scythe, which she used throw him away to the floor. The hybrid backflipped to get back on his feet, immediately having to raise his blade to block his opponent's scythe from hitting his face.

Steven grunted as he fell on one knee, desperately trying to fend her off of him, but to no avail. "C'mon Steven. Why don't you just let me kill you? You know that you're done for." His opponent taunted, clearly trying to make him loose his cool again, but he didn't let it get to him this time, instead throwing her back while she was busy talking and spinning around, delivering a spinning kick to her neck that threw her back several feet away.

"Why you-" She grunted, but didn't have time to finish as she was hit by the hybrid's feet on her stomach, throwing her back once more.

She rolled around, coming back to her feet and yelling in rage, while her opponent came at her again, this time by the air and with two blades ignited, as he fell on her and she had to bend around with her stretchy body to stop him from making contact.

He rolled around and came back to his feet, quickly spinning around and crossing his blades to stop his opponent's scythe from hitting the top of his head, forcing his knees to support him as his opponent yelled and forced her scythe down on him even more, which he used to his advantage, throwing her scythe to the side with his blades and making her lose her balance, as the hybrid delivered a swift bicycle kick directly to her chin that made the stretchy gem fly up, and Steven didn't let up, making an energy hand come out of his back and grab the gem, slamming her onto the ground.

The hybrid grunted and fell to his knees, the last bits of his energy gone as he tried to catch his breath, but the fight was still not over. Barely managing to react, he somehow managed to ignite his blade again to block her scythe from hitting him on his left cheek, the pink blade from the scythe inches from his face.

"I'm not going down UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" She yelled as she threw him back, Steven barely managing to stay up as she came at him again, bringing her scythe down on him as he blocked with his blade, but she wasn't dumb, and saw that he was up by sheer force of will, so she spun around, using the back of the scythe to hit him on the ribs, the hybrid yelping in pain as his blade disappeared.

The maniac continued, trying to hit him on the head with the back of her scythe, which he ducked under, but she didn't let up, spinning her scythe around and trying to hit the top of his head with the back of it again, which he had to block with his bare hands, but then had to immediately move back to avoid the blade of the scythe coming at him when she spinned the scythe around.

She continued her onslaught, with Steven ducking to avoid the blade from cutting his neck off, but not managing to stop the back of the scythe from hitting his left side,  
with him yelping in pain yet again, while his opponent spun around and hit his foot, making him trip, but he didn't have the chance to fall as she immediately kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the air, and before he could fall, she spun her scythe around and threw it at him, the back of it impaling the hybrid through his stomach, just above his gem.

"STEVEN!" Everyone there yelled in horror as the hybrid fell, somehow on his feet, stumbling back as blood came out of his mouth and from where the scythe was impaled, the boy trying to rip it out of his stomach, but to no avail.

"Don't worry. Here, I'll do it for you." The maniac said, laughing, as she stretched her arm and grabbed the scythe, forcefully ripping it out from his stomach, making him yell in pain and fall on his knees, using his hands to support himself on the floor, fearing that if he hit it, he wouldn't get up ever again.

The gem slowly approached, everyone around there frozen in shock and fear, while the hybrid continued to spit blood, his wound glowing pink, his healing powers clearly trying to do something, but not managing anything because of how weakened they were.

** _No_ ** **.**

Steven's eyes widened. This was-

"You know..." The psychotic gem continued talking, mere five feet away from him. "Considering what you did to me, you should be thankful." She stopped right in front of him, raising her scythe.

"This IS mercy." She said while striking, her scythe aimed straight towards his gem, merely inches from it...

** _We're not going to die._ **

In a burst of pure, raw, untamed power, _he_ came back, sending everything and everyone back, with the crazed gem being thrown away several feet, the rejuvenator flying out of her grasp.

She came back to the ground, shaking her head while trying to regain her focus, only to see something that, quite honestly, terrified her.

It was Steven, but he was different. He was completely pink, his expression completely emotionless, a feeling of pure _power_ coming out of him, and she felt that she was trembling. He was walking towards her, and she snapped herself out of her shock and enlarged her fists.

"You... JUST CAN'T STAY DOWN, CAN YOU?!" She yelled, dashing towards him, raising her fist to punch him in face. He just continued walking forward, his face still expressionless, and she hit him with a punch, only to be thrown back several feet away, falling painfully on her back.

She groaned and looked up, seeing that... thing still walking towards her, and she grunted, getting up and throwing herself at him again, her fists enlarging once more as she tried to punch him again, only for her to go right through him, barely registering what happened, before she was suddenly attacked several times from all possible angles by an invisible force, which pummeled her for about five seconds before throwing her away to the left, where she hit a wall and broke right through it, finally stopping and falling on her body on the ground, desperately trying to get up.

She looked up to see him walking towards her, and her fear only intensified as his face _still. didn't. change._

"S- Stay back!" She yelled fearfully, desperately trying to find something to help her, which she did, in the form of her trusty rejuvenator, which was still there, lying on the floor, ignited and ready to aid her.

The gem grabbed the weapon, clutching it like a lifeline, while that thing continued to approach her, and she did the only thing she knew how to do now.

She attacked.

"STOP!" She yelled while jumping, coming down at him with her scythe raised, ready to slash his head off, but she, yet again, flew right past him.

Skidding to a stop, she striked once again just as he turned around, only for him to blur slightly and the same thing happening, her going right through him.

So that's what was happening. He was dodging her so fast she couldn't see.

Yelling in denial, refusing to believe that was it, she flung herself at him again, trying to slash him like a maniac, but every single time he just dodged her, barely moving from where he was standing as she attacked, yelling, tears coming out of her eyes as she continued.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN UNTIL YOU DIE!" She yelled, trying to slash his neck off, but this time, her scythe's blade was stopped by a pink shield. A shield she recognized as the one he used to block her giant punch while they were fighting in the air.

She couldn't even do anything as he punched her in the stomach, and her eyes almost came out of her face as she yelled in pain, dropping her scythe and clutching her stomach while taking several steps back, her opponent preparing himself.

With speeds that easily surpassed light, he dashed at her, over and over, hitting her from all sides as he moved, throwing her up and appearing right in front of her less than a millisecond later, spinning around and hitting her with all of his limbs, each one of them making everything around them tremble and sending her flying in a different direction, with him appearing right next to her everytime and hitting her yet again.

He punched for the billionth time and sent her flying even higher, and then smashed her face with both his fists, throwing her back to the floor and stopping right in front of her as she bounced away from the ground because of the force of the impact, time frozen around him as he looked around, locating the rejuvenator, grabbing it and getting in front of her in less than a second, before using the rejuvenator to cut her in half and she couldn't even register what happened before she poofed.

Everyone there watched, terrified, shocked, awed, all of the above as the Pink Steven poofed the gem in a blink of an eye, noone there managing to see the onslaught of attacks the gem side of the hybrid delivered. Their shock was quickly replaced by worry as the hybrid went back to normal, immediately falling on the floor as the pink that enveloped his whole body seconds before disappeared without a single trace.

"STEVEN!" Everyone there yelled as they approached the hybrid, who wasn't moving at all. Greg reached him first, shaking his son as tears came out of his eyes.

"Steven?! Son, please wake up!" He yelled desperately as everyone gathered around there, fearing for the first time that he was actually dead.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the hybrid grunted, groggily getting up and on all fours, Greg holding him and helping him steady himself.

"Ugh... Everyone saw it? Because I'm not doing it again..." He grunted as he tried to get up, his dad holding him all the way.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ronaldo yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Steven to flinch and everyone to glare at him. "What? You're saying none of you are curious?!"

"Steven, that was..." Greg trailed off as Steven got out of his grasp, limping towards the fallen gem on the ground.

_"That,_ was what happens when someone rips my gem out of me." He said while touching the gem, trying to bubble it, but nothing happened. "Like I thought. Can't even bubble anymore." The hybrid muttered.

"But... she didn't rip away your gem." Biggs deadpanned. "I know. Honestly, I had no idea he could come out if my gem was still on me." Steven answered, clearly still shaken up and lost in his thoughts.

A portal suddenly opened there, and Lion came out of it with four gems in his mouth, carefully dropping them in front of Steven, who breathed out a sigh of relief as Lion nuzzled him, clearly worried.

"I'm okay Lion. Thanks, by the way. It would have sucked for me to go back there and get them back." He thanked his pet as he tried to put them on his mane, but, once again, nothing happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That's like the easiest thing I do!" The hybrid yelled, before sighing and placing them on the pockets of his jacket.

"Holy shhhhhhhhe really got all of them!" Greg exclaimed as Steven leaned on Lion, clearly still tired. "Yup." It was all he said.

"What are you going to do now?" Ocean Jasper asked as she helped him get on his pet's back, and he just closed his eyes. Weakened. Defeated. _TIRED._

"Good question."

**Author's Note:**

> Steven's powers:  
Super Speed: Infamous Second Son style.  
Energy blasts: Like Blue's.  
Energy wires: Like Spider Man's webs, but made of energy and pink.  
Diamond Mode: It's like a Super Saiyan Rose transformation. No multipliers, it only confuses everything.  
Blades and Hammerfists: He uses Diamond Mode's aura to morph his hands into Hammerfists (Prototype 2) and blades (Goku Black second blade).  
Energy hands: He uses the Diamond Mode's aura to make energy hands like Naruto does in Kurama Chakra Mode.  
Clones: He wills the Diamond Mode's aura to come out of him and take shape of another him. He can also do that to trade places, leaving a clone where he was and materializing himself somewhere else using his aura. Yes, his aura does a lot of stuff.  
He can talk to his mom in his head, because when White ripped his gem off and when they fused back together she unintentionally woke up Pink, who was still alive inside his gem, just unconscious.  
I know, I'm crazy. But whatever, nobody is probably ever going to read this.


End file.
